Cursed Cape
by KrazyKat12
Summary: Tiff and Tuff accuse Meta Knight of terrible things when they see his wings for the 1st time. But they instantly regret that when Meta Knight becomes possessed by a demon that was sealed inside his cape. Can they save him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1: The Wings

**This is going to possibly ****be one of the best stories I've ever written. ****I think the title is good as well. I'm going to try my best to sort out the paragraphs this time, so my story will look neater. I'm incredibly ****sorry if the first chapter is too much like Twilitprincess's story, ****'Shadow Wings' but as you read on, this story becomes a whole lot different.**** I just wanted to make a story about what happens when everyone finds out about Meta Knight's wings, but apparently someone already did. The crazy thing is, the reason I made this story was because i wanted a story about** Meta Knight's wings, but I end up making an entirely different story. Read more and you'll find out why.  
><strong>****I don't own any of the Kirby characters.**

* * *

><p>"Poyo!" Kirby squealed as he played with Tuff. Tiff was sitting against a tree and reading a book. She put down her book and walked over to a different tree.<p>

"Ya know, you don't have to watch Kirby all the time." She said facing the tree. Meta Knight walked out from behind the tree and said, "How did you know I was here?"

"Your glowing eyes kinda gave you away." Tiff said. Meta Knight turned and watched Kirby. "Why do you watch Kirby all the time?" Tiff said.

"I do it to protect him." Meta Knight said.

"From Dedede's monsters? He can handle that himself." Tiff said. "Most of the time, but some day, Dedede may create a monster that not even Kirby could defeat alone. Besides, another monster is supposed to attack today." Meta Knight said."How do you know?" Tiff said.

"I heard Dedede talking about a large and fast monster. It should appear any second now." Meta Knight said. Tiff just shrugged and went back to reading her book.

Hours later Tiff had finished her book and told Tuff to come back to the castle soon. She was almost out of sight when Meta Knight noticed a dark figure flying out of one of castle windows.

"Tiff, wait. Something is coming."

Tiff looked at where the castle was and saw a dark figure flying right for them. Even though it was far away, it appeared before them within seconds. The creature looked like a large bird with orange and green wings, and a yellow feathered tail.

It looked at them and found its target: Kirby. The skies turned black with swirling clouds as it roared. In the blink of an eye, the bird had grabbed Kirby and was flying away. "Kirby!" Tiff shouted. Kirby tried to escape, but he could hardly move. "Meta Knight! Don't just stand there! Save him!" Tuff yelled. "But I-" Meta Knight looked at Kirby, every second the distance between them grew. "If you insist." Meta Knight unleashed his wings and flew after the Knight caught a glimpse of Tiff's scared expression when he passed her.

_"After this, they may never trust me again, but I'll do anything to protect Kirby."_ Meta Knight thought.

He soon caught up to the bird and sent a sword beam towards its wing. The bird cried in pain as it fell towards the ground. Meta Knight grabbed Kirby from its talons before the bird hit the ground. It landed very harshly and soon Meta Knight had struck it with another sword beam and the bird disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Meta Knight landed and set Kirby down. Kirby was about to thank Meta Knight when he saw the wings on him. They were big and bat-like with claws. Kirby looked at them curiously. Meta Knight looked at his wings as well, but they were not normal. They were larger and fiercer than normal, and the tip of his wing had not 1 but 2 claws now. Meta Knight knew what happened, his wings will shed the top claw every now and then, causing his wings to grow larger and temporarily have 2 claws at the top. Kirby was not afraid of Meta Knight and his wings any more than he was before.

"We must hurry and get you back before your friends start to worry more than they already are."Meta Knight picked up Kirby and flew towards Cappy town.

Meta Knight arrived at Cappy town and saw Tiff. He landed in front of her and put Kirby down. Kirby ran happily over to Tiff. "Kirby! Are you okay? Did the monster hurt you?" Tiff said.

"He's fine, I was able to defeat the bird before it hurt him." Meta Knight said.

"I wasn't talking about the bird." Tiff said as she gave Meta Knight a harsh look.

Meta Knight had feared this would happen. With his wings in their current state, they looked as if they belonged to a demon. Meta Knight was about to explain, but Tuff cut him off and yelled, "You're one of the monsters Dedede created aren't you?" Meta Knight was shocked at Tuff's accusation. Is that really how his wings made him look?

"I-It's not w-"

"Shut up! Why should we listen to you? You lied to us! We trusted you!" Tiff said.

The other Cappies started to crowd around Meta Knight, and started yelling horrible things at him. "Get out of here and don't come back!" "Get out of our town!" "Leave and don't bother coming back!"

Every word they said hurt Meta Knight badly. Did his wings really change his appearance that much?

Tiff was holding on to Kirby tightly and Tuff stood in front of her. "You heard them! Get out!" Tuff said.

Meta Knight hesitated but turned around and started walking away. One Cappy threw a rock at Meta Knight. The other Cappies started to throw rocks at Meta Knight but he ignored them.

Tuff growled and said, "Hurry up! Go! Beat it!"And he too threw a rock at Meta Knight.

It hit his claw on his wing and knocked it off, but no one but Meta Knight noticed. "Why don't you just hurry up and fly away from here?" Tuff said. Meta Knight looked at Tiff. "You're not welcome here anymore! Hurry up and go! Don't even think about seeing Kirby again!" she said. Meta Knight broke into a run and flew away from Cappy town.

* * *

><p><strong>The bird that was in this chapter actually exists in another game! (A quite popular one at that.) Can you figure out what its name is? I'll tell you in chapter 3. The next chapter is one of my favorites! I hope you enjoy it!<br>I've read Twilitprincess's story and this chapter was WAY too much like hers. I'm am so sorry, Twilitprincess! I promise the next chapters will be completely different! Everyone give credit to her!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Comfort

**Yeah, this chapter is cute. I have no idea how i thought of it. I'm not proud of some parts, and you'll only understand it if you're an extreme Meta Knight fan like me. But if you can't understand it, i suggest going to and looking up, 'papa meta knight'. I see Meta Knight as a big brother to Kirby**. If you are offended by******'such material' then stop reading. That's basically the whole point of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Meta Knight flew away from Cappy town with tears in his eyes. He had always feared how his friends would react if they saw his wings. He knew they would react badly, but not that badly. Meta Knight remembered Tiff words. <p>

_"Don't even think about seeing Kirby again!"_

Meta Knight stopped and thought about her words. Could it be true? Would Tiff ever allow Meta Knight near Kirby again?

He continued to fly towards the castle until he landed on the balcony that connected to his room. He opened the door carefully and checked to see if anyone was there. Luckily no one was. All Meta Knight wanted was to be alone right now.

He took off his mask, turned his wings back into a cape, and took it off as well. He also removed his belt that held his sword in it. He placed his things into a drawer and got in his bed. It was already night time so he tried to sleep but Tiff's words haunted him. He tried to convince himself that Tiff would just forget about it, but he knew that she doesn't normally forget things.

Hours later he was still haunted Tiff's words and he almost jumped out of bed when he heard scratching at the door to the balcony. Meta Knight cautiously opened the door and was almost tackled by small puffball was crying his little heart out as he rubbed his face into Meta Knight's fur.

"Why are you crying Kirby?" Meta Knight said.

"Tiff say I wan't see you evr agwin!" Kirby cried.

Meta Knight's heart sank. Tiff was serious about this. "K-Kirby," Meta Knight could find anything to say. He wrapped his arms around the little puffball and hugged him. Kirby didn't expect this, but he did not object. Kirby hugged Meta Knight as well and felt something wet hit his head. He looked up and saw a tear managed to escape Meta Knight's eye.

Kirby also noticed Meta Knight didn't have his mask on. It didn't bother him that Meta Knight looked exactly like him, cause Meta Knight had already told Kirby that he was the same species as him. Kirby dug his face deeper into Meta Knight's fur. Meta Knight let go of Kirby and said, "It's already midnight. You should go to bed Kirby."Kirby shook his head and snuggled into Meta Knight's fur again. Meta Knight sighed and knew Kirby would not leave. He picked up Kirby and placed him on his bed. Meta Knight got in his bed and said, "Goodnight Kirby." Kirby squealed in glee, snuggled into Meta Knight's fur once more, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! How cute! If you're thinking, 'Meta Knight doesn't have fur!' then that's your opinion. I think he has very short, but soft, fur because I believe Meta Knight is a kirby (He's not the pink puffball <em>Kirby<em>, I'm saying he is the same 'species' as the pink puffball _Kirby_). Look Meta Knight up on the Kirby Wiki, right now. You'll see a picture of Meta Knight without his mask.**** That picture is not fan-made, it is a picture from the actual games. No doubt he's a kirby, He's round like Kirby, his eyes are shaped like Kirby's. Still don't believe me? **LOOK AT THE PICTURE!** Do you see the pink circles on his cheeks? Who else has that? Oh yeah, KIRBY DOES! Why would nintendo make him look so much like a kirby if they weren't intending that? They had to know that fans would start making art about, and stuff.  
>Anyway, next 2 chapters will BLOW YOUR MIND! Dedede reveals a secret that not even Escargoon knew about but that's the chapter after the next one.<br>**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

**Yay! Chapter 3!**** I hate this one! A lot! Please do me a favor and don't comment on this chapter. Just skip the first section and read the second one. Got to go, my cat is eating my pancake.**

* * *

><p>Tiff got up out of her bed and went to go check on Kirby. She walked down the hallway and entered the room where Kirby was. "Kirby? Time to ge-" Tiff stopped when she saw the empty bed and open window. "Kirby must have gone looking for Meta Knight! Tuff! Tuff!" Tiff ran down the hall into Tuff's room. "What's wrong sis?" Tuff said getting out of bed. "Kirby's gone!" Tiff said. "What? We better find him before Meta Knight does!" Tuff and Tiff ran down the hall and looked everywhere for Kirby. They looked all through the castle, cappy town, and his house. "We've check everywhere!" Tiff said. Tuff gasped and said, "We haven't checked Meta Knight's room!" "Oh no! Kirby must be in there!" Tiff said and they quickly headed back to the castle.<p>

* * *

><p>Meta Knight woke up and felt something warm against his back. He got out of his bed, turned around, and saw Kirby asleep in his bed.<p>

Meta Knight's heart sank when he remembered yesterday's events and even more so when he remembered Tiff's words. They haunted him so much yet he did not know why. Maybe he feared never being able to see the little puffball again. Kirby felt like a little brother to him, and he would do anything to protect him.

"Poyo." Kirby yawned as he woke up. "

Did wake you up?" Meta Knight said.

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed happily and jumped over to Meta Knight.

Meta Knight smiled and said, "Good morning Kirby." Then Meta Knight realized something. What would Tiff think when she noticed Kirby was missing? He put his mask and cape back on trying to forget the thought. But surely enough, Tiff had to be looking for Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby said as he jumped onto Meta Knight's shoulder pad.

Meta Knight couldn't help but smile at Kirby's cuteness. Meta Knight stopped smiling and said, "Kirby, how did you get onto my balcony last night?" Kirby stopped smiling as well and said, "I eswaped." "How?" Meta Knight asked. "I waited fwor Tiff to fwall asweep and eswaped throo the windwow." Kirby said.

That wasn't good, it wasn't good at all. Tiff would eventually find out Kirby was with Meta Knight. Meta Knight patted Kirby on the head and walked out of his room. He walked through the halls with Kirby still on his shoulder.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby said and jumped off Meta Knight's shoulder.

Kirby tried to open one of the doors in the hall but couldn't even reach the door knob. Meta Knight opened the door for him and Kirby ran into the room. It wasn't until then Meta Knight realized that they were in the part of the castle where Tiff's family lived. Kirby came back out of the room and closed the door best he could.

"Poyo!" Kirby said as he handed something white to Meta Knight.

Meta Knight looked at it and realized it was the claw that Tuff had knocked off his wing. Kirby must have found it after Meta Knight left. "Poyo? Poyo." Kirby said. Meta Knight handed it back to Kirby and said, "You should keep it so you can have something to remember me by." Kirby eyes filled with tears as he remembered what Tiff had told him. "Don't cry Kirby. It's not like I'm leaving." Meta Knight said.

"Get away from Kirby!"

Meta Knight turned to see Tiff at the end of the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo! <strong>**Suspense! ****This chapter stunk, it was just awful! **Next one I'd give a 6 out of 10** or a 3 out of 5.  
><strong>

**Me: Oh, Why did i make this chapter?**

**Kat: Oh come on, it's not that bad.**

**Me: you didn't even read it, did you?**

**Kat: ... *runs***

**Chapter 6 and 7 are my favorites so far. I'm still working 7.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Dedede

**This chapter is like one of the longest chapters I've ever made. This one describes what Meta Knight's wings look like. Also, Kirby rebels against Tiff. Heh, 'Kirby rebels' that alone excites me. Someone should make a story about Kirby rebelling against how everyone treats him like a baby. (He is.) If you do, let me know.**

* * *

><p>Meta Knight was stunned, he didn't know what to do.<p>

"You heard me! Get away from him!" Tiff said. Meta Knight backed away from Kirby. Tiff ran up to Kirby and grabbed him.

"Kirby are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Tiff said.

Meta Knight was hurt by Tiff's words. Did she really think he would hurt Kirby? Tuff came running down the hall and stopped beside Tiff. Tuff saw Meta Knight and yelled, "Get out of here!" Meta Knight looked around and saw a window. He unleashed his wing and flew out of the castle.

"Poyo!" Kirby cried.

"It's okay Kirby. You're safe with us. Meta Knight won't come near you as long as I'm around." Tiff said.

Kirby looked at Tiff. "Yeah! As long as you're with us, that monster will never hurt you." Tuff said.

Monster? Did he just call Meta Knight a monster? Kirby's eyes filled with anger. He bit Tiff hand and jumped out of her grasp. "Ow! Kirby!" Tiff said as her hand started to bleed. Kirby puffed himself up and floated over to the window Meta Knight flew out of.

"Kirby don't go after Meta Knight! He's not your friend!" Tiff said.

Kirby landed on the windowsill and looked right at Tiff. "Medanigh no monster!" Kirby said angrily and floated out the window. "Wait Kirby!" Tiff said but Kirby had already left.

* * *

><p>Meta Knight kept flying farther and farther away from the castle. He flew into a nearby forest and landed next to a small pond.<p>

"How could my wings change my appearance that much?" Meta Knight said to himself.

He looked at the pond and walked up to it. Meta Knight saw his reflection and instantly understood why they thought he was a monster.

Both wings had three claws on the top point of his wings where he normally is supposed to have only one. The three points at the bottom of his wings had claws as well. The farthest point of his wings actually had 2 claws. The bottom of his wings weren't even supposed to have claws.

But that wasn't the only thing that changed. His wings were jet black, his eyes were blood red, his shoulder pads were spiked, and the tips on the top of his mask were now spikes. When he withdrew his wings, his eyes, shoulder pads, and everything else returned to normal. 

_"That's strange."_ Meta Knight thought.

He unleashed his wings and his mask, eyes, shoulder pads changed again, but this time his wings grew larger and even more terrifying. Meta Knight withdrew his wings and unleashed them again. This time, the spikes on the tips of his mask were even longer and his claws on his wings were too.

"It's as if every time I reveal my wings, I seem more like a monster."

Meta Knight withdrew his wings, walked over to a tree, and sat against it. A few minutes later Meta Knight heard some rustling in the bushes. A few seconds later he saw Kirby pop out of the bushes."Medanigh!" Kirby said and ran over to Meta Knight.

"Kirby, what are you doing here?" Meta Knight said."Poyo, Poyo." Kirby said and snuggled into Meta Knight's fur. Meta Knight smiled under his mask and patted Kirby's head.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do, Tiff?" Tuff said.<p>

"I don't know. Kirby'll see Meta Knight as his friend no matter what we do." Tiff said as she put a bandage on her hand where Kirby bit her. "All I know is that if we don't find Kirby soon, Dedede might order Meta Knight to hurt Kirby."

"I'll order who to hurt Kirby?"

Tiff turned around and saw Dedede standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Tuff said.

"Same as you, I live here. Now what's this about me ordering some one to hurt Kirby?" Dedede said.

"Sire, I think they said that you'd order Meta Knight to hurt Kirby." Escargoon said.

"Why would I do that when I already tried to?" Dedede said.

"So he is one of your monsters!" Tiff said.

"What?" Dedede said confused.

"Meta Knight! He's one of your monsters isn't he?" Tuff said.

"Wait what? Why would you think that?" Dedede said.

"You know very well what we mean! Once Meta Knight revealed his wings, we knew he had to be created by you!" Tuff said.

"Hold up! Did you say wings? What kind of wings?" Dedede said.  
>"They were bat-like wings. Why do you ask?" Tiff said.<br>"Did they happen to have claws on the top?" Dedede said.  
>"Yeah. Last time we saw his wings he ad 3 claws on the top." Tiff said.<br>"Ahhh! That's not good! Not good at all!" Dedede ran down the hall. Escargoon, Tiff, and Tuff all followed him. They watched as Dedede stopped at a dead end in the castle.

"Sire, what are you doing?" Escargoon said.

Dedede pushed one of the bricks on the right side and it fell out.

"Now don't any of you tell anyone about this place." Dedede pushed all the other bricks out, revealing a cave. They entered the cave and as soon as they did, several bricks replaced the ones Dedede removed. Dedede flipped a switch and several lights came on revealing that the cave was actually a secret lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirby biting Tiff? Dedede freaking out? A secret lab? WHAT COULD THIS MEAN? Find out in the next chapter!<br>**

**Next chapter I guarantee will make you think, 'Wait, what?' Cause it's stuff that is completely fan-made! Made it up maself. I had like, writers fever making this story! I COULDN'T STOP TYPING! Anyway, enjoy the story! :3  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Dedede's secret

**My chapters are short because my Microsoft will only allow me to put so many words on it. This one is the mind-blowing chapter I've been talking about. Waring! This is a fan-made chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Is this where you create your monsters?" Tuff said.<p>

"No. This lab was my great, great grandfather's. I haven't been in here ever since my father died." Dedede said.

He sat in a chair in front of a large screen and pressed several buttons causing the screen to light up. Dedede pressed more buttons and the screen displayed several files.

"Now let's see here. Ha! There it is!" Dedede pressed a few more buttons and one of the files enlarged. "Yup that's thee one." He pressed one more button and walked over to a round light blue machine that was about one foot tall. "Come here and I'll explain everything to ya'll while this machine starts up." Dedede said. As soon as they walked over to Dedede he started explaining.

"You see, my great, great grandfather was actually very smart. He created many things. He created this lab centuries ago." Dedede said. The machine in front of them lit up and displayed a holographic image of a cape.

"That looks like Meta Knight's cape!" Tuff said.

"It is. It's called the Dimensional Cape." Dedede said.

Everyone looked at it closer. "Don't get too close to the hologram now. It'll shock you while it's loading." Dedede said. The hologram cleared the image to where it was a colored image of Meta Knight's cape.

"Why is it red?" Tiff asked.

"Let me read what it says." Dedede looked at a small screen on the machine.

"This cape was created by Waddle Dede many years ago. He created the cape for unknown purposes. All that is known is that the cape became possessed by an evil spirit. The cape was able to transform into wings and mainly, alter dimensions. Hence, the cape was given the name, The Dimensional Cape. Waddle Dede locked the cape away deep inside the planet."

"Thousands of years later a star warrior named Hokusan, found the cape. He wore it for many years until every time he released the wings, his appearance would change. Each time the wings were released, his features would become more terrifying. Finally, the spirit within the cape possessed Hokusan. It forced him to destroy everything in his path. One day Evil Hokusan was finally defeated by a knight named, Metan. Metan took the cape, and locked it away on a deserted planet. To this day the cape remains on that planet." Dedede finished reading.

"What does that have to do with Meta Knight's cape?" Tuff said.

"The cape it talks about is defiantly Meta Knight's. The problem is that this machine hasn't been updated since, 1,500 years ago." Dedede said.

"I've read about this cape many times before, and the reason I think it's Meta Knight's is because the description you gave me matches the images of the cape turned into wings on here." Dedede pressed a button and an image of 2 blue bat wings with 2 claws on the tip of them appeared.

"Here I'll read what it says. This is an image of stage 1 of the transformation Hokusan experienced before he became evil." Dedede pressed another button and it showed an image of 2 black bat wings with 3 claws on the tip.

"That's what his wings looked like when we last saw him!" Tiff said.

"This is stage two of the transformation Hokusan experienced before he became evil. This transformation is now called the Hoku transformation. The Hoku transformation begins many years after the host has worn the cape. There are 6 stages. The 2nd stage is where the wings become black and the bottom of the wings form claws." Dedede pressed another button and it displayed a larger version of the previous one.

"In stage 3 of the Hoku transformation the wings grow larger and more terrifying." Dedede pressed the button again but no image appeared.

"4, 5, and 6 are the final stages of the Hoku transformation. The wings and host mainly do not change anymore than this. Stages 1, 2, and are known the have the most changes in the wings and the host. Stage 4 will mainly not affect the host, mainly the wings. In stage 5 nothing will change at all. Stage 6 is the final stage. The host will reach this stage by releasing the wings 6 times from when the transformation started. Once the host has reached this stage the evil spirit will possess the host. There is no way to reverse this effect."

Dedede stopped reading and said, "We gotta hurry and save Meta Knight before it's to late!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hurry Dedede! Save Meta Knight before it's to late! You probably are wondering a lot of things about the transformation. I'm sorry, I didn't do a good job describing it. I promise the next chapters will be easier to understand. (Maybe) Oh! completely forgot about that bird that appeared in the first chapter! You wanna know who it was? Too bad! I've decided to tell you guys at the end of the story. Anyone who guesses it right will win an idea for a new story they are making! (With my own personal help.) Don't like it? Trust me, I can cur your Writers Block! I've cured mine many times! (I might give you Writers Fever! Which is a good thing!)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Possession

**How is it my chapters keep shrinking? You make a chapter and find a perfect suspenseful spot, but there are hardly any words in it! I've been thinking about the title of my story, 'Cursed Cape' Doesn't that just grab your attention? This one is where, well I can't tell you without ruining it for you. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p>Meta Knight woke up and saw Kirby asleep next to him. "I must have dozed off." Meta Knight said. "Poyo." Kirby said when he woke up.<p>

"Meta Knight! Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight looked around but saw no one. Then he saw Tuff come out of the bushes.

"Hey guys I found him!" Tuff yelled.

Meta Knight backed away from Kirby. Meta Knight was about to run when he saw King Dedede come out of the bushes along with Escargoon and Tiff.

"Stay right there Meta Knight!" Dedede said.

Meta Knight took Dedede's words as a threat and released his wings. Meta Knight backed up a few more feet as they ran around the pond towards him. "Poyo!" Kirby said as he jumped in front of them. Tiff, Tuff, and Escargoon stopped, but Dedede just ran around Kirby. Dedede was just a few feet away from Meta Knight when he stopped. Meta Knight backed away a few more feet.

"Poyo!" Tiff had picked up Kirby, but he escaped and ran over to Meta Knight. "Kirby get back here!" Tiff yelled. Meta Knight took off flying with Kirby still holding on to him. "Come on! By the way he looked he might be in the 4th or the 5th stage!" Dedede ran after Meta Knight followed by Tiff, Escargoon, and Tuff.

* * *

><p>Meta Knight landed in green fields not to far off from them. He sat down and withdrew his wings.<p>

"P-p-poyo…" Meta Knight turned his head and saw Kirby wrapped up in his cape.

"Kirby? Did you hang on the whole time?" Meta Knight said.

Kirby nodded his head. Poor thing was shaking like crazy. Meta Knight must have scared Kirby badly when he took off with out warning. Meta Knight picked up Kirby and placed him in front of him. "

Sorry, Kirby. I didn't mean to scare you like that." Meta Knight said. Kirby just snuggled himself into Meta Knight's fur. Meta Knight rubbed Kirby's head to try to calm him down. "Poyo…" Kirby purred.

"Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight looked up from Kirby and saw Dedede and the others come towards him. Meta Knight started to open his wings.

"Gaah! Whatever you do, just don't open your wings, Meta Knight!" Escargoon said.

Meta Knight didn't stop.

"Yeah! Listen to me Meta Knight! That cape of yours is cursed!" Dedede said.

Still Meta Knight didn't stop.

_"Yes, do it. Unleash your wings and release me!"_

Meta Knight unleashed his wings and instantly the spirit within the cape enveloped Meta Knight. "Medanigh?" Kirby said looking at his mentor. Meta Knight swatted Kirby away.

"Dedede! What's wrong with Meta Knight?" Tiff said.

"The spirit within cape has taken control. Everything he says and does is actually that evil spirit's doing. It's too late to save him now." Dedede said.

Meta Knight flew up into the air. "Since you'll be my first victims in a thousand years, allow me to introduce myself. I am Kitsan, the dark spirit of the underworld!"

Kitsan landed and held out his hand. Dark energy formed around it and a black form of Galaxia appeared. Kitsan raised the sword, and threw it on the ground. A black swirling tornado with green lighting appeared and headed straight for them.

"Run for your lives!" Escargoon said as he ran away.

Tiff and Tuff ran after him but Dedede didn't move. Instead he swung his hammer right through the tornado destroying it. "Now listen here, Kitsan! Either you release Meta Knight now, or I'm gonna shred that cape!" Dedede said.

"Ah, but you don't understand Dedede. You would have to first kill me to get the cape, which means, killing Meta Knight!" Kitsan raised his sword and threw a slash of dark energy at Dedede. The energy hit the ground in front of him. "Ha! Looks like you got bad aim!" Dedede said. Dedede grabbed Kirby and ran off. "Coward! I will find you!" Kitsan said.

* * *

><p><strong>Geez, Escargoon, you are such a coward! Kitsan has taken over Meta Knight's body, so when I say Kitsan did this, I mean, well it's hard to explain. Remember the whole point I wrote this story for? This is where it changes completely. Yeah, Completely Different.<br>**


	7. Chapter 7: Explanation

**This chapter may be confusing to most of you. I tried to explain the situation best i could. So, sorry if you don't understand it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Isn't there anything we can do?" Tiff said.<p>

"No I'm afraid we can't save him. The spirit has already entered his body and taken control." Dedede said.

"I said all those horrible things to him. I should have let him explain." Tuff said.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do?" Tiff said.

"The only thing we can do is defeat Kitsan before he destroys everything. But that would mean, killing Meta Knight." Dedede said.

"Poyo, no!" Kirby said.

"There has to be another way!" Tiff said.

"There isn't okay!" Dedede said.

"Oh, but there is."

Dedede turned his head and say a light blue mouse with a red hat and a red cape. "Daroach!" Kirby said.

"It's good to see you, my little pink friend." Daroach said.

"What do you mean there's another way?" Dedede demanded.

"As of this moment, Meta Knight's spirit is fighting the spirit of Kitsan." Daroach said.

"Wait, what?" Dedede said confused.

"Kitsan is a banished spirit of the underworld. No one knows why he was banished." Daroach said.

"How do you know this?" Tiff said.

"Dark Nebula enveloped my own body once. When he did, I learned many things about the underworld, including Kitsan." Daroach said.

"So wait, can you please tell us more about how to save Meta Knight?" Tuff said.

"Certainly. Your little pink friend here saved me from Dark Nebula. He is forever in my gratitude. Follow me."

Daroach lead them deeper into the forest until they reach a large tree. "Greendle! I need to enter please!" Daroach said. The tree opened its eyes and moved one of its roots revealing a cave. "Thank you my friend!" Daroach motioned the others to come inside. They walked down a long tunnel until they reached an opening.

"This is where me and my team live." Daroach said. They followed Daroach to the center of the cave. "Now, allow me to explain how to save your friend." Daroach said.

"Your friend's body has been taken over by the evil spirit Kitsan. First let me explain what a spirit is. A spirit is the conscience of a body."

"What about a soul?" Tuff said.

"A soul is not a spirit. The soul is the energy within you that keeps you alive." Daroach said.

"Now as I was saying, a spirit is what makes you, well, you. It is your personality, your memory, everything. Without your spirit, you would just be a body for some other spirit to take. Now, Kitsan is a powerful spirit. He can take over a body by fighting the spirit that was already in the body. In this case, your friend's spirit is fighting Kitsan right now." Daroach said.

"What happens if Kitsan wins?" Tuff said.

"I have seen your friends spirit, it is not likely he will lose. However, if Kitsan cannot get rid of your friend's spirit, then he will most likely trap it deep within the sub-conscience using his dark energy." Daroach said.

"So what are we going to do?" Dedede said.

"I have an idea, any of you know if he was in love with someone?" Daroach said. Everyone shook their heads.

"Okay then, which one of you is his closest friend?" Everyone looked at Kirby.

"Then I'm guessing he is?" Daroach said.

"Ain't no one he closer to than Kirby!" Dedede said.

"Why do you need Kirby?" Tiff said.

"The strength of your spirit depends on your willpower. If Kitsan forces your friend to attack someone close to him, eventually his spirit will overpower the darkness and Kitsan." Daroach said.

"No way! I'm not letting Kirby get hurt!" Tiff said.

"Let Kirby decide if he wants to do it this time! You need to loosen up!" Dedede said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said as he stepped forward.

"Well looks like Kirby's gonna do it, now let's hurry up get this over with!" Escargoon said.

"Daroach!"

"Spinni! What's wrong?" Daroach said.

"Someone is heading this way and fast!" Spinni said.

"We must hurry. Meta Knight is closing in. Are you ready?" Daroach said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"Let's go!" Tiff said.

"Wait, you have no weapons. I'm afraid you three cannot come. Spinni will lead you to a safe place." Daroach said.

"But-"

The ground started to shake wildly. "Spinni hurry! Get them to safety. Meta Knight is already here." Daroach, Kirby, and Dedede ran out of the cave while Spinni lead Tiff, Tuff, and Escargoon through another tunnel.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! Wasn't that great? Okay. Guys i need your help for some ideas on what happens next. For this story i have EXTREME writers block the next chapter is halfway through but I'm stuck. Idea mainly for how they battle Kitsan and save Meta Knight. Please? I can't continue the story without some ideas! I'll give full credit to whoever helps me with the next chapter.<br>Smell Ya later! (Gary Oak)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: The Fall Of Daroach

**THANK YOU Lunara the Ara for curing my writers block! Everybody please help me thank her by reading and reviewing her stories!**

* * *

><p>"Cowards! Fine! If you want to be that way," Kitsan charged up his sword and was about to cut the tree.<p>

"Wait, stop!" The energy in the sword faded and Kitsan saw Daroach floating in front of him.

"It's been a long time Kitsan." Daroach said.

"Daroach? What are you doing here?" Kitsan said.

"I'm here to defeat you once and for all."

"Ha! Defeat me? Don't you remember what happened last time you tried that?"

"Yes, but this time is different!"

Daroach raised his wand and shot an ice beam at Kitsan. Kitsan easily dodged it and fired a sword beam at Daroach. Daroach barely dodged it, and landed on the ground next to Kirby and Dedede.

"Change of plans, Kitsan's spirit is to strong. We have to weaken him first in order for your friend to escape. Just remember not to land a hit that could be fatal." Daroach said.

"I've had about enough of you, Daroach. I've let you live long enough. Prepare to die!"

Kitsan flew at Daroach and slung him into the air. Before he could gain his balance, Kitsan slashed across Daroach's face with his sword. Kitsan slashed again and again at Daroach. Kitsan cut across Daroach's back, his leg, his face, his hand, and kept repeating the same actions until Daroach hit the ground. Kitsan raised his sword, and shot a green lighting bolt at Daroach. Daroach was hit by the lighting and fell limp on the ground.

Kitsan landed in front of Dedede and Kirby and said, "Now then, where were we?"

"As far as I know we were running!" Dedede grabbed Kirby and ran into the cave.

"What's wrong?" Spinni said as Dedede came running in.

"No time to explain, Kitsan is after us!" Dedede said.

"Follow me!" Spinni ran down one of the many tunnels and the others followed.

"That spineless penguin! I'll make sure he dies slowly and painfully!" Kitsan flew into the cave and entered a different tunnel.

* * *

><p>"Dedede can you please explain to us what happened?" Tiff said.<p>

"Well when we go out there, Daroach started talking to Kitsan like he knew him." Dedede said. Spinni's ear twitched. "Daroach shot an ice beam at Kitsan, he dodged it. Kitsan fired a sword slash at Daroach and he dodged it."

Dedede scratched his head and said, "Oh, Daroach said we have to weaken Kitsan by attacking him. I think he was going to say something else, but then Kitsan attacked him and-" Dedede stopped.

"What? What happened to Daroach?" Spinni said.

"Kitsan killed him." Spinni threw 3 shuriken at Dedede. "Ahh! What did you do that for?" Dedede said alarmed.

"Why didn't you help him?" Spinni said.

"It all happened so fast! One second, Daroach is standing in front of us, the next, he's lying on the ground dead!" Dedede said.

Spinni fell to the ground sobbing. "Daroach! Why him?" Spinni said crying.

"I'm sorry, Spinni. I wish I could have helped him." Dedede said and comforted Spinni.

"Thanks. Let's keep going." Spinni said, still sobbing.

* * *

><p>"We're almost there." Spinni said. They exited the tunnel and saw they were at Green Greens.<p>

"I think we lost him." Spinni said.

"I sure hope so." Escargoon said.

"Well now that we've lost him, what are we going to do?" Tiff said.

"We're going to stick to the plan!" Dedede said.

"And that plan is?" Tiff said.

"To hide in this tunnel while Kirby fights Kitsan!" Dedede said.

"Coward." Escargoon said to himself.

"What was that?" Dedede raised his hammer at Escargoon. "Nothing, sire! Nothing!"

The ground started to shake. "What's going on?" Tiff said. The ground shook even more and the wind started to blow harshly. Then a green lighting bolt bursted out of the ground in the middle of the field.

"Please tell that's not who I think it is!" Escargoon said. Kitsan flew out of the hole that the lighting came out of.

"Hurry! You kids need to get in that tunnel! I don't want you getting hurt!" Dedede said.

Tiff and Tuff nodded and ran in the tunnel. "Wait for me!" Escargoon ran in the tunnel after them.

"Spinni! You need to take cover!" Dedede yelled.

"No! I'm going to avenge Daroach! Ah!" The wind grew harsher and almost blew Spinni away.

"You fools think you can outsmart me?" Kitsan's voice sounded more demonic. "I've lived for more than 10,000 years! Do you really think it'd that easy? I'm sick of seeing you guys alive! This time, I'm not holding back!"

Kitsan threw a lighting bolt right at Kirby.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm am working on chapter 9 right now! Again, <strong>**THANK YOU Lunara the Ara. Please R&R her story, Don't Look Back. C Ya! :3**


	9. Chapter 9: The End

**Chapter 9 Is here! Yay! Ya'll gonna like this 'on! :3**

* * *

><p>"Kirby!" What happened next, no one expected to happen. In the blink of an eye Dedede had grabbed Kirby and pulled him away right before the lighting bolt hit the ground. When the smoke cleared Kitsan saw what happened.<p>

"That's it! I've have it with you! I was going to make you die a slow and horrible death, but I see that it's impossible to let you suffer. So I'm just going to end it for you right, now!" In an instant Kitsan disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Dedede said.

Right when he least expected it, Kitsan struck Dedede in the back with his sword. Dedede fell to the ground unconscious. Spinni slashed Kitsan and slung him into a tree.

"Kirby! I'm going to take Dedede in the tunnel. I'm afraid it's up to you now." Spinni grabbed Dedede and drug him to the tunnel entrance.

"Oh no you're not!" Kitsan lunged at them sword at hand. He slashed at Spinni but never hit her. "Kirby!" Tiff said. Kirby had jumped in the way and was hit.

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo!" Kirby said.

"Feisty little brat aren't you? Clearly I can't take any of you out without the others interrupting. Make a choice, either I destroy all of you at once or, I take down this little puffball first." Kitsan said.

Kirby stood in a fighting stance and said, "Poyo!"

"So the brat goes first, eh? Fine." Kitsan jumped to the middle of the fields.

"Come and fight me then!"

Kirby lung at Kitsan faster than you could blink. He rammed into Kitsan harshly and knocked him down. Kirby got up and didn't see Kitsan anywhere.

"Kirby look out!"

Too late. Kitsan slashed Kirby's back and slung him in the air. Kitsan did the same thing he did to Daroach. He slashed Kirby several times until he hit the ground.

"That's exactly, what he did, to, Daroach!" Dedede had regained consciousness but was in extreme pain.

Kitsan charged up his sword and shot a lighting bolt at Kirby. The lighting bolt hit Kirby dead on and the pink fluff ball fell on the ground.

"Ha! Just a pathetic little, huh?"

Kirby slowly got up and jumped up at Kitsan. He punched Kitsan in the belly and the two fell towards the ground. Kirby got up and lost sight of Kitsan again.

Kitsan appeared behind him and said, "You little pest! You'll pay for that!"

Kitsan grabbed Kirby, jumped in the air, and slammed him into the ground. Kirby got up slowly.

"Why won't you just die already?"

Kitsan lunged at Kirby and slashed him with his sword. Kirby tried to hit Kitsan but missed. Again Kitsan landed a blow on Kirby and again Kirby missed every time he tried to hit Kitsan.

"Kitsan's too fast for Kirby! We have to help him, he can't take much more!" Tuff said.

"No this is Kirby's fight." Spinni said.

Kitsan continued to hit Kirby again and again. He charged up his sword and shot a red lighting bolt at Kirby. Kirby was hit by it and fell on the ground never to get back up again.

"Kirby! Please get up!" Tiff said.

Kirby didn't move.

"Kirby, no." Dedede said. 

_"No, Kirby. Not Kirby. He's too young to die. Kirby!"_

"Finally that pest is de-de-d-" 

_"You'll pay for killing Kirby!"_

"No! No! You're not going to gain control!" 

_"It's too late. I've broken free. Now get the h*** out of my body!"_

Kitsan screamed as his spirit was kicked out of Meta Knight's body.

"Look! Meta Knight won! He's turning back to his self again!" Dedede said.

Meta Knight's wings became normal, his mask and color did too, and his eyes turned yellow. But his eyes immediately turned blue-gray. Meta Knight landed and ran towards Kirby.

"Kirby… no…" Meta Knight said looking at Kirby.

"Kirby!" Tiff said ran towards Kirby followed by the others. As soon as Tiff and the others ran over to Kirby, Meta Knight said, "It's too late. He's, dead."

"No. Kirby, no. Kirby!" Tiff cried. Everyone lowered their heads and mourned over the death of their friend.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Yes I'm ending it here! ;3 Check my profile for new stories m'kay?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: It's Not Over Yet!

**Did you really think I was going to end it there? If you did, then I fooled ya! But seriously, if no one guesses who or what that bird was in the first chapter, I'm going to stop right here. I'm serious. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"At least, Kitsan is gone." Dedede said.<p>

"Don't think you're safe yet!"

They turned around and saw a black wolf with black wings exactly like Meta Knight' wolf had red eyes with black pupils, golden claws, and silver fangs.

"You're not going to live this time! I'm in my ultimate form!" Kitsan opened his mouth and shot an energy beam at them. Meta Knight grabbed Kirby and jumped out of the along with the others.

"That was too, close, for, comfort…" Dedede was weak from loss of blood and almost fainted.

"We'll take Kirby back to the tunnel." Tiff said.

Meta Knight nodded and looked at Kitsan. As Tiff and Tuff were walking back towards the tunnel, Kitsan said, "Where do you think you're going?" and fired a huge blast of energy at them.

"Tiff, Tuff!" Meta Knight said as he watched the blast consume them. But to his surprise, they were perfectly fine.

"King Dedede!" Tiff said when she saw Dedede lying right where the energy blast hit. Dedede had pushed them out of the way just before the energy blast hit.

"Daroach, Kirby, Dedede… They're all dead. You'll pay for this Kitsan!" Spinni said.

"Oh, you'll pay for this Kitsan!" Kitsan said mockingly. "Hahaha, like I'm afraid of some mouse. I've already killed three of you, and it should be easy to kill the 2 kids, and that snail." Kitsan lunged at them with his claws outstretched. Meta Knight quickly slashed Kitsan across the face and knocked him down.

"Hurry! Get out of here now! Get Kirby and go!" Meta Knight said.

They didn't hesitate. They quickly got Kirby and ran into the tunnel. Little did they know, they went down the wrong tunnel.

* * *

><p>"I hope Meta Knight will be okay." Tiff said.<p>

Spinni looked outside and said, "No doubt Kitsan will be after us. He's pretty mad right now."

"Mad? Are you kidding? He's pis-" Spinni slapped Escargoon and said, "Yes I know. I was trying to keep my language down for the kids! Let's go down the tunnel, it'll be safer the deeper we get."

They walked down the tunnel and after a few minutes Tuff spoke up and said, "Hey I don't remember seeing crystals in here before."

"Crystals? Where?"

Tuff pointed at the crystal he found and Spinni looked at it closer. It was pink and what looked like small yellow stars were inside it. The yellow stars glowed brightly for their size.

Spinni removed the crystal from the cave wall and said, "I don't know why it's here, but it's very pretty and I'm going to keep it."

Spinni placed it in her red scarf that was tied around her neck. Her scarf used to be a cape but she turned it into a scarf after it was getting in her way. They proceeded down the cave until Spinni saw another crystal. This one was blue with purple stars in it. The stars were also glowing like the pink one. Spinni removed the crystal and placed it next to the pink one. They kept walking and it seemed that the tunnel was never going to end.

"I don't remember the tunnel being this long." Tiff said.

"Do you think we went down the wrong tunnel?" Tuff said.

"Of course not. When we made this one, we made sure there were no other tunnels or caves around." Spinni said.

But they had accidentally gone down a tunnel whose entrance had been blocked by a boulder for centuries. The boulder was shattered when Kitsan bursted out of the ground.

* * *

><p>"Give up! You know you can't win!" Kitsan threw his paw at Meta Knight's face.<p>

Meta Knight dodged it but barely. Right as Meta Knight was about to attack, Kitsan threw his paw at Meta Knight again and hit his mask with tremendous force. Meta Knight was thrown backwards and slammed into a tree. Meta Knight opened his eyes and saw his mask was split in half.

"Ha! Your mask is useless now." Kitsan said.

"That doesn't matter." Meta Knight said as he stood up. "You're still going to pay for killing Kirby!"

* * *

><p>Tiff, Spinni, and the others had stopped walking and were taking a rest. "Hey can I see one of those crystals you found?" Tiff said.<p>

Spinni placed Kirby's lifeless body down and handed her the pink crystal.

"Hm, it's really pretty. I like how the stars glow." Tiff said and handed Spinni the crystal but she didn't take it.

" Hold on to it for me. Let's keep going. I want to get back to the tree." Spinni picked up Kirby and they walked down further. After about 3 minutes Tuff started to see light.

"Hey I see a light up ahead!" Tuff said. They all started to run towards it. But when they finally found the source of the light, it was not daylight. They were still underground and in a large room. The light was coming from a giant crystal that was planted upside down on the top of the room.

"Wow!" they all said at once. Spinni observed the cave closely.

"Look. That big crystal at the top is actually 7 differently colored crystals. They're next to each other in a way and make a circle. Starting at red they're all in rainbow order. But look where blue should be, it's black. And look, below the big red one there's a red crystal in that corner over there, same thing with the others, each one has the same color crystal below it in a corner." She said.

"Hey! The crystal below the black one is black as well." Tiff said.

They walked over to the crystal. It was about the size of a fridge. Suddenly, the blue crystal Spinni had started to shine brighter. Spinni took it out and touched the black crystal with it. Instantly the small crystal disappeared and the large black one regained its color.

"Look! The black crystal at the top is blue now!" Tuff said. Both blue crystals looked like larger versions of Spinni's small one. They were blue with purple stars inside.

"Hey, what about this pink crystal? I don't see any that look like it." Tiff said.

"Hm, There! Look, in that corner, between the purple and the red, there's a black crystal. Maybe if you touch it with that small one it'll regain color." Spinni said.

They all walked over to it and Tiff touched the black crystal with the pink one and the black one regained its color. Then the ground started to shake.

"Look at the top of the cave. The crystals!" Spinni said.

Between the red and the purple there was a small space and a pink crystal was growing out of the roof and into that spot. Then, something happened that none of them will forget. All of the crystals on the top joined roots and merged. The stars in the crystals came out and swirled around the crystals making a rainbow of sparkling colors. When the stars disappeared, there was a large crystal that was rainbow colored and all kinds of differently colored stars were inside it. 

_"Young ones, thank you for reviving me."_

"What was that?" Escargoon said. 

_"Oh I'm terribly sorry, allow me to show myself"_

Stars came out of the large crystal and a wolf with rainbow fur and sapphire eyes appeared. "I am Kirla."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, don't have much to say but, the next chapter is going to be epic! And about my story, 'Secret Of The Kirbies'<strong>** the next chapter may take some time to finish. You can expect to see it tomorrow at around 3:00 maybe. This chapter was going to be a lot longer but i had to split it. See Ya! **

**Oh and by the way, there's a zombie on your lawn. o3o (Plants vs Zombies)  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Kirby's Back!

**Okay i know i said i wouldn't post this chapter if none of you guessed what that bird was in the first chapter, but I couldn't stand to let ya'll wait! Here you go. Chapter 11. Oh, by the way Kirla is pronounced, (kur-la)**

* * *

><p>"Why are you here?" Kirla said.<p>

"We thought we were going down a different tunnel. We must have gone down this one by accident. Sorry. " Tiff said.

"Do not be sorry child. You have restored color to the Star Cave." Kirla said.

"Star Cave?" Tuff said.

"Yes. This cave is ancient. These crystals are fed by the Dream Fountain. Life down here was plentiful once. And it shall be again!" The green crystal glowed and in a bright flash of light, grass appeared all over the cave floor.

"You children are about to see something that has never been seen before." Kirla said. The blue crystal glowed and in a bright flash of light, a waterfall appeared and a small stream flowed straight through the middle of the cave. After all the other crystals flashed, there were flowers here and there, the red crystal glowed and shed warmth that felt like the sun, small pebbles were in the stream instead of dirt, and butterflies were fluttering around the flowers.

"Each crystal controls something in this cave. Some call it The Cave of Life, but its real name is the Star Cave." Kirla said.

"What about the pink crystal? It never flashed." Tuff said.

"Unfortunately that crystal lost its purpose when the creatures that lived here died." Kirla said.

"How did they die?" Tiff said.

"They died when this place was on another planet. Long ago, the sun of a different galaxy was dieing. It was consuming the planet that we lived on. I used all my power to teleport this place to a different planet. The blue and the pink crystals went out in the process and all of the creatures died in the process. Without all of the crystals lit, my body entered an eternal slumber." Kirla said.

"Oh, I'm sorry that happened." Tiff said.

"It's sad really. The children were so cute. They would run around and play with one another. Many years before the sun incident, there was this blue one that was my favorite. His parents died when he was a newborn, so I took him as my own. He always acted brave and courageous. He left when a group of people called, um, I forgot what they were called but my little one wanted to join them so I let him. I never saw him again." Kirla said.

"Oh, that is sad. You must miss him very much." Spinni said.

"Yes. I do. I wonder if he's even alive." Kirla stopped for a minutes and looked at the pink crystal.

"Wait. The pink crystal. One of those creatures here!" Kirla looked around franticly for the creature.

"How can you tell?" Tiff said.

"The crystal is reacting to the energy that the creature gives off." Kirla said. Spinni took the lifeless Kirby out of her scarf and looked at him. He was still pink but he was covered in blood and his fur was burned where the lighting head hit him.

"Kirla. I think this is the creature you're talking about." Spinni said. Kirla ran over to Spinni and looked at Kirby.

"My goodness! It is! But, how can this be? Every last one of them were killed when I teleported this place here." Kirla said. She disappeared into small stars and reappeared as an anthro wolf. She still had rainbow fur, a muzzle, paws, and a tail, but her new form allowed her to hold Kirby.

"Kirby arri-"

"Kirby? Did you say Kirby?"

"Yeah." Tiff said.

"Kirby! I remember now! Kirby was the name of the creatures that lived here." Kirla said.

"But, this one. What happened to it? Why is it so badly injured? This one is only a child." Kirla said.

"He sure can fight well though." Escargoon said.

"But it cannot fight yet. The red and the blue kirbies always fought battles but this red one is still a child." Kirla said.

"Kirby isn't red, he's pink." Tiff said. Kirla looked at Tiff and walked over to the stream. Kirla rinsed off all the blood on Kirby and said, "So he is. His wounds are very bad." Kirla said.

"Yes. I, I, I just wish he was still alive." Tiff said and started to cry.

"Child, you shall have your wish. The purpose of the pink crystal is to revive the kirbies. But only if they died in battle." Kirla walked over the pink crystal and leaned Kirby against it.

"Crystal! Revive this Kirby!" The pink crystal shined brightly and pink energy flowed into Kirby's body. When it stopped, Kirby still didn't move.

"He's been gone far too long. I shall use the power of the Master Crystal to try to revive him." Kirla walked to the center of the cave and raised one of her paws. A rock platform appeared and Kirla placed Kirby on it. She raised both her paws and said something in a language the others didn't know. All of the crystals started to glow, including the Master Crystal. Pink energy flowed out of every crystal and into Kirby's body. When Kirla was done Kirby didn't move. After a few minutes Kirby began to open his eyes.

"Kirby you're alive!" Tiff said and hugged him.

"Where Medanigh?" Kirby said.

"Meta Knight! We totally forgot about him! Thanks Kirla but we really have to go." Spinni said.

"Wait. Take this. It's a small piece of the pink crystal. Use it if Kirby gets hurt again. And also take this small blue one and green one. They'll heal any of your other friends that are injured or dead." Kirla said. "Thanks. Come on let's go!" And so they left.

"Hm, _Meta _Knight. That sounds familiar. Meta. Could he be?"

* * *

><p><strong>KIRBY IS ALIVE, PRAISE THE STARS! What? Did you really think I was going to keep him dead? No, of course not! (But one of the characters will die, and stay that way.) The crystal were beautiful in my head. I wish i could show ya'll. So we find out the secret of Kirby's origin. Neat. Now time for summary:<strong>

**Kirby has been revived, but will they make it in time to save Meta Knight? And what does Kirla mean when she says that last thing? Find out in next chapter!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12: The Final Battle

**Chapter 12. This is the second final chapter. The epic battle. The big finale. The epic finish. The-**

**Kit: Yeah, yeah, we get it. This the best chapter, blah, blah, blah.**

**Me: How dare you interrupt! I made you, and I can erase you. -3-**

**Kit: Please don't! You haven't even put me in a sonic fanfic yet!**

**Me: Dang it Kit! That was supposed to be a secret! *smacks Kit***

**Anyway, this _is _pretty much the best chapter. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p>Meta Knight jumped at Kitsan. Kitsan quickly dodged and bit Meta Knight's arm. He bit down harder and shook Meta Knight wildly almost ripping his arm off. Meta Knight stabbed Kitsan in the eye and Kitsan let go of him.<p>

"Why you!" Kitsan jumped at Meta Knight and landed on him harshly. Kitsan held Meta Knight down by his wings.

"This is it for you." Kitsan charged up and blasted Meta Knight at point blank range. Meta Knight was dead.

"Ha! No one can defeat me! Huh?" Kitsan was kicked in the face by Kirby.

"What the? You're dead! How are you here? Is every creature on this planet immortal?" Kitsan fired a red lighting bolt at Kirby and hit him. Kirby jumped right back up like it was nothing. With the crystal energy flowing through his veins, Kirby felt stronger than ever. Kirby grabbed Kitsan, jumped up, and threw him into the ground.

"Rrrr, that's it!" Kitsan unleashed his wings and flew upwards. He fired several red lighting bolts at Kirby and he dodged them all. Kirby jumped up at Kitsan and slammed down on his back. While Kitsan and Kirby were fighting Spinni had taken the green crystal and revived Dedede.

"Huh? What happened?" Dedede said.

Spinni explained what happened and when she was done Tiff said, "Oh no! Meta Knight! He's been killed! Let's use the blue crystal on him."

Spinni stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Tuff said.

"I, I wanted to revive Daroach with this one." Spinni said. She just threw the crystal at Meta Knight and he was revived also, his mask was repaired and back on.

* * *

><p>"<em>How am I alive? And what's this energy? Why does it feel so familiar?"<em> Meta Knight looked up and saw Kirby fighting Kitsan.

"I don't know what happened but Kirby needs my help!" Meta Knight flew upwards and right when Kitsan was going to blast Kirby, he cut Kitsan's back with his sword. Now facing 2 opponents, Kitsan roared and flew up higher and higher. In a few seconds, Kitsan charged up a huge energy ball and fired a huge beam at them. Before anyone knew it, the beam was deflected and almost hit Kitsan.

"Daroach!" Spinni said happily.

"It is good to see you back to normal." Daroach said to Meta Knight.

"That is a good thing and also a bad thing. It's good you're normal, but Kitsan is not in his ultimate form. He will not be easy to defeat. Kirby, could you call your warpstar? You're going to need it." Daroach said. Tiff called for a warpstar and immediately it appeared. Just as Kirby hopped on it, a beam shot threw the three.

"Enough talk! I'm going to end you here and now." Kitsan said.

"Let's see you try." Daroach said.

Dark energy gathered forming a ball at the end of Kitsan's mouth. He lifted his head and the ball grew 4x bigger. Kitsan threw down his head and a beam about as thick as a van shot down at them. They all dodged it and Meta Knight threw a sword beam at Kitsan, Daroach fired a large ice beam, and Kirby threw an energy ball at him. Surprisingly, the three attacks combined and turned into a golden beam. The beam hit Kitsan's left wing and disintegrated it. Kitsan fell to the ground and howled in pain.

"What's the matter Kitsan? Can't fly anymore?" Daroach said.

"No. It's just the fact that I'm down to my last card." Kitsan said.

"No. You don't mean?"

"Yes. This planet is finished." Kitsan laughed evilly and charged up a huge ball of dark energy.

"No! Don't!"

Kitsan jumped up, stood in midair, and fired the enormous ball into a beam, down into the ground. The beam was bigger than a school bus!

"Hahaha! Say goodbye to your planet! Haha-" The beam was reflected back at Kitsan and destroyed his right wing.

"You're not going to destroy my planet!"

It was Kirla. She was in wolf form and was white with rainbow stripes and had rainbow striped wings.

"Kirla!" Tiff said.

"I'm going to protect this planet and all who live on it!"

Rainbow energy gathered forming a ball at the end of Kirla's mouth. She then fired a rainbow beam at Kitsan, who countered the blast with a dark energy beam. As the 2 beams met and exploded, Kirla flew at Kitsan and threw him too the ground. Kirla jumped beck as dark energy formed new wings on Kitsan's back. The two wolves charged at each other. Fangs and claws clashed, energy balls fired everywhere, even wings clashed together.

"Hurry! Get inside the tunnel!" Daroach said.

Spinni and the other three ran inside the tunnel but Dedede stayed behind. The 2 wolves continued to fight fiercely, until Kitsan bit Kirla's wing and threw her on the ground. Kirla howled in pain as Kitsan bit her wing again and shook his head, ripping the flesh.

"Now's our chance! Go!" Daroach quickly flew over to Kitsan and slashed his wing.

Kitsan let go of Kirla and tried to bite Daroach, but instead of seeing Daroach he saw Meta Knight. Meta Knight cut across Kitsan's face with his sword. Kitsan yelped in pain as blood dripped down his face. Kitsan tried to hit Meta Knight with his paw but Meta Knight was too fast for him.

Kirla had gotten up and jumped on Kitsan's back. She dug her claws into his skin and bit the back of his neck. Kitsan flipped over and landed on Kirla, knocking the breath out of her. Kitsan weighed much more than Kirla, and literally crushed her with his weight. Kitsan rolled of and flew up into the air. He was about to dive down and crush Kirla but his aim was thrown off when Kirby flew past his face.

While Kirby distracted Kitsan, Dedede helped Kirla get back up. Kirla charged up a ball of energy and Dedede yelled, "Kirby, get out of the way!"

Kirby quickly flew off on his warpstar and Kirla fired the energy ball. It hit Kitsan and he howled in pain. Kirla charged up again and kept charging, while Kitsan did the same. Kitsan fired his beam first but Kirla kept charging. Meta Knight, Kirby, and Daroach fired their attacks and Dedede fired a beam from his hammer as well. The four attacks morphed and an even bigger golden beam formed.

The dark energy met the golden energy and smoke blew everywhere. Kitsan could not see anything, and as Meta Knight, Kirby, Daroach, and Dedede fired their attacks again and so did Kirla. The rainbow energy met their attacks and a giant rainbow beam of pure energy blast through the smoke and straight at Kitsan. Kitsan couldn't dodge it and the beam hit him. Kitsan's wings ripped apart and his whole body disintegrated as the beam consumed him.

No bone, claw, fur, or even his ashes survived the blast. As the beam flew off into space, everyone cheered at the defeat of Kitsan.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, if any of you have played Milky Way Wishes on Kirby Super Star ultra, then you must know the music that plays when Nova is destroyed. Ya know, that epic music that plays when he blows up. Okay if you know what I'm talking about, then imagine that music playing as Kitsan is disintegrated. Do you see Kitsan in the middle of the energy beam just disappearing in pieces as the music plays? I know it sounds gross, but when you imagine it, it looks pretty epic.<strong> **Next chapter may or may not be short.**


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

**Sorry I haven't been posting chapters for awhile. It's was valentine's day, my great uncle is dying, and I've been working on 2 new stories. Secret of the Kirbies chapter 5 will take awhile to get done. I'm willing to let one of you guys make the battle between Pit and Kirby. Just message me and I'll think about it.**

* * *

><p>"Kitsan is gone. The planet is no longer in danger." Kirla said returning to her less vicious wolf form.<p>

"I'm just glad the whole darn thing is over." Escargoon said.

"Me too." Spinni said.

"Now that this is over, can someone tell me who she is?" Dedede said, pointing at Kirla. Tiff explained to them how they found Kirla, about the crystals, and about Kirby.

"So that's where Kirby comes from." Dedede said.

"Yes, his kind lived in that cave, but on a different planet, as you know." Kirla said.

"Did you have a favorite, uh, kirby?" Dedede said.

"Why yes, I did." Kirla said.

"Well, uh, what was he like?" Dedede said.

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't realize you wanted to know more." Kirla said. "He was a blue kirby, with red feet and white eyes." Meta Knight listened closer. "His parents died when he was born, so I took him as my own. He was so cute when he was little, but the years went by too fast and he grew up."

"When a group of warriors came to our planet, he said he wanted to join them. He was not quite and adult yet, but I let him go. To this day, I haven't seen him since." A tear escaped Kirla's eye. "I miss him very much. I wish I knew where he was."

Kirby knew exactly where he was.

"Poyo?" Kirby said tugging at Meta Knight's cape.

"What is it Kirby?" Meta Knight said.

"Poyo, Poyo?" Kirby pointed at Kirla. Meta Knight shook his head and walked away.

"I wonder where Meta Knight's going." Tuff said.

"I don't know but I'm going back to the castle. It's been 2 days since I last slept and it's almost night." Dedede got up and walked towards his castle.

"We'll come too. Bye Kirla. I hope we'll see you again." Tiff, Escargoon, and Tuff followed Dedede back to the castle.

Kirby was about to leave as well, but Kirla said, "Wait, child."

"Poyo?" Kirby said.

"Please. Will you stay with me tonight? I just miss my little blue kirby so much." Kirby nodded and the 2 went down star cave. Kirla placed Kirby on her back and jumped up into a small den in the side of the top of the cave.

"This is where I would stay while I watched over the kirbies." Kirla said. "You don't remember do you, little one?" Kirby looked at Kirla.

"When the sun was consuming our planet. You were very young, just born actually. The warriors that came left us a starship in case we ever needed it. I didn't think I was ever going to use it. But when I realized that teleporting the Star Cave might kill all the kirbies, I took you from your mother the night before the teleportation. I put you inside the starship, placed a box with a warpstar in it inside, and sent you into space." Kirla looked at the giant crystal.

"The next day I teleported Star Cave to this planet. When I saw all the kirbies had not made it, I was glad I sent you away in that starship." Kirla looked back at Kirby and said, "You are the last one, child. There are no other kirbies left."

Kirby shook his head and said, "Poyo, Medanigh." Kirby said.

"Medanigh? You mean Meta Knight?" Kirby nodded. "Hm, Meta Knight, Meta Knight. That name still sounds so familiar." Kirla said.

"Maybe Meka will remind you."

Kirby looked at the entrance of the den and saw Meta Knight.

"Meka? Wait, Meka?" Kirla said.

"Do you remember now?" Meta Knight said.

"Meka was the name I gave to the little blue kirby! How do you know his name?" Kirla said.

Meta Knight walked over to them and said, "Because I am him." Meta Knight took off his mask and looked at Kirla.

"M-M-Meka? Is that you?" Meta Knight nodded and Kirla ran over to him. "Meka! I've missed you so much!" Kirla said.

"I missed you too." Meta Knight said.

"Why didn't you ever visit your home planet?"

"Because, once I had the chance too, all that was left of the planet was dust. One of my crew members said that the sun there had exploded and taken out all the planets around it. I thought you were dead." Kirla embraced Meta Knight and the 3 slept in the Star Cave peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, cute ending. It's fan-made and stuff so<strong> d**on't comment badly on this one please. **

**Me: Or so be it, I will get Kat to kick your #$$!**

**Kat: She means it. I will. **

**:3**

* * *

><p><strong>HEL-FREAKING-LO! IT'S BEEN WHAT, A YEAR? I'm just here to say, about that thing with the bird in the first chapter, yah, that was Ho-oh. COPYRIGHT INFRIGMENT GALORE!<strong>

**I've re-read and I have to say, NOT BAD. I expected this to be complete crap after so long but this is better than my Rise of the Darkness story! Minus the fan-made stuff. GOD YOU PEOPLE MUST HATE ME FOR THAT. I'M SO SORRY. **

**I blame my ADHD for everything you might'vehated in this story. Byes!**


End file.
